


Two Ghosts

by NameIsEli



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, US Women's Soccer National Team, Weddings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: Hazel skies met midnight blues.Her breathing came to a momentarily stop.ORAn AU where Hope gets invited to Ashlyn & Ali's wedding. Been 4 years since Rio, Hope & Kelley haven't seen each other since then.Inspired by Two Ghosts by Harry Styles.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Before y'all come at me. I am well aware this is a dead fandom. I doubt much people are going to read this but I wrote it anyway. You don't have to listen to the song during, but you could after/before for context if ya want. 
> 
> Side note: I made the Ashlyn and Ali wedding on 2020 instead. I know they got married December 2019 but I made it so it fit the timeline better. Enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. - I don't know anything about weddings/receptions nor have I been to them. Also, I dont normally write real people for fanfic but I couldnt help it. Sorry if it's not what you expected.
> 
> Bold Italics are lyrics.

What was waiting for her at home was something she didn't expect. She was just arriving to her small house in Seattle after a long day of work, going through her regular routine of checking her mail box before letting the dog out. That was when she spotted a black envelope that stood out from the ordinary white papers. 

It had been a few years ever since the incident, or as she liked to call it, a series of unfortunate events that led to her being shut out by the soccer world. She had climbed from that though, her legacy still standing. However, she didn't know if it was selfish to assume that everyone had shun her out at this point. Some of her former teammates had reached out, none had stayed closely in touch except Carli. Maybe a few messages here and there but no one dared to linger. She didn't mind as much anymore though. She had made her peace, having her own safe group of friends in the neighborhood she lived and some of her coworkers that took her in. 

So to see an invitation, to not just a regular event but an actual wedding was a little bit of a shock. Of course a voice in her head was telling her it must have been a mistake but as she opened the letter, a post-it with a slightly familiar hand writing caught her attention. 

_'Hope-fully' you can make it._

She recognized the familiar, over-used joke used by many but she knew her former goalkeeper teammate who used it obnoxiously often. The corner of her lips involuntarily quirked upwards. 

Ashlyn Harris had stuck by her during their days at most camps. Hope genuinely believed at her potential so she kept her under her wing. She occassionally texted the blonde ever since she was put out by the team but didn't think she was important enough to be invited to the wedding. 

The thought had her smiling, it had been a long time coming seeing the blonde goalkeeper and brunette defender finally sealing the deal after hiding it from the cruel world for so long. 

She let out a sigh as she stared at the accept or decline check boxes. She had a meeting on the morning of the printed date but if she was being honest, she knew it wasn't important enough for her to completely miss the wedding. She'd probably miss the first half of the ceremony but would make it right in time for the rest. Her mind was just giving her excuses not to go. Why? Fear, maybe? She was sure her former teammates would all be there. Especially one certain teammate who she had been trying to get her mind out of for years now. There was still a bittersweet feeling looming inside her that she had learn to embrace. 

She didn't know if she was ready though. 

She placed the invitation down on her kitchen counter and went along with her business. She had time. 

* * *

Her meeting the day of actually ended earlier than usual which gave her plenty of time to kill while waiting for her flight to Florida. She RSVP'd a day late unfortunately, but she received a confirmation email from who she assumed was their wedding planner giving her information about her seats for the reception. 

The long anxious wait for her flight made her fidgety. The second thoughts of cancelling last minute running through her mind in a loop. She let out an exasperated sigh as she looked out the window. 

She knew she was being ridiculous. It had been four years. It felt longer because of the fact that she distanced herself purposely away from them too. She was scared. Why? Because she actually cared about these women. During her time on the team, she knew she was difficult to be with, she had no filter and people were afraid of that. It was what cost her important friendships. But did she regret it? No. Maybe a few mistakes here and there. Deep inside though, she did care about them and their thoughts, or else why would she be afraid in the first place. 

Hazel eyes and brunette hair flashed in her mind. The bright, cheeky smile blinding anyone nearby, freckled face that matched the stars and had zero sense of personal space resurfaced from where she had buried the memories away, reminding her the real source of her hesitation. She was going to see _her_. 

They ended abruptly. Whatever "they" actually were, there was never a label on it. Something Hope deeply regretted. After Rio, she already knew she was done for. Not her career, no, but whatever she had with the only reason that kept her wanting to be a better person -- _Kelley_. 

The last contact she had with the short brunette was to congratulate her for winning the World Cup. It was a brief message, she didn't know if she still had the same number but took the chance anyway. 

_"Congratulations on the win! You deserved the world."_

There was an unintentional double meaning to it but she didn't bother to change it.

 _You deserved better than me_ , is what she meant to say back then.

It was her odd way of 'apologizing'. And she didn't expect a reply. Even if she admittedly waited on her bed staring at her phone, unconsciously biting her lips hoping for one. 

The reply didn't come till the next day. 

Kelley 1:05pm  
_Thank you :) Means a lot_

Hope had a feeling "from you" was missing in that last message. She tried not to think about it too much. 

Besides the slightly painful path her thoughts had led to, it helped past the time because soon enough her flight was ready to board. She decided to tune out and let music and sleep take her for the rest of the flight. 

* * *

Hope arrived in a nick of time. Sydney had just told everyone to rise, which gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak by an empty chair in the back. Thankfully, she was sitting beside people she did not recognize. If they recognized her, they didn't bother to acknowledge it. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Funny enough, it seemed as though Sydney completely forgot to tell everyone they can sit back down. Hope had to bite back a smile. Good thing everyone else was too focused on the couple in the middle. 

As the vows were beginning to start, she took the opportunity to scan the crowd. After all these years, her eyes still searching for a specific person. It took her a minute picking out all the wavy brunettes in the crowd, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to find her through height because of the possibility of wearing high heels. She nearly gave up till the given opportunity arose when she saw around the third row in the middle, a slight tilt of the head looking left to the person beside her. The jawline so familiar but she could tell from the back how pronounced it had turned out after years, the tiny glint of hazel reflecting the bright light around the venue, the sparkle on her eyes of what she assumed to be happy tears starting to form. 

Hope felt her heart swell as Ashlyn's voice echoed in the venue, _"I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in love"._

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the back of Kelley's head. It was going to be a long day. 

.  
.  
.

* * *

Kelley wiped the messy tears on her face which she knew ruined her make up. Christen chuckled beside her, handing a tissue from her purse. 

"I knew I shouldn't have worn make up if they were gonna make me cry like this the whole day!" The defender jokingly complained while following the rest of the crowd to the reception Christen and Tobin in tow. 

At the corner of her eye, she thought she noticed familiar black wavy hair. She turned to examine the figure standing next to Becky and Alyssa but her attention was quickly disturbed by Tobin's hand on her arm warning her about the stairs leading down. 

"Watch your step, O'Hara. We need that precious ankle of yours"

Kelley shook her head and continued walking, trying to ignore the weird feeling in her chest. 

\--

As Ashlyn and Ali made their way towards a room to change for the reception, Ali noticed a familiar goalkeeper in the sidelines far back. They made brief eye contact, Hope flashing a polite genuine smile her way. She offered a bright one and small wave at her former teammate as she walked away.

Once the bride settled in the room, she sat down by her make up artist to retouch her face. She turned to her wife,

"Ash, did you invite Hope?"

Ashlyn's eyes widened, forgetting she did send out an invite for the former goalkeeper. 

"I may or may not have did. And totally forgot to mention it to you." She let out a nervous smile. 

Kyle peeked his head out from the other room looking at Ashlyn, "Wait. You didn't tell her?"

The goalkeeper frowned at him, "How did you know?"

"Firstly, since you've already forgotten, you made me one of your beautiful wedding planners. Also, sissy here put me in charge of replying to the invitations after you sent them out. Hope RSVP'D last minute but I squeezed her in with Christen and co's table"

Ali rolled her eyes, slapping the tatted blonde on her arm, "Ash! You should've warned Kelley first!" Knowing full well that they placed Kelley in Christen's table.

"Oooh. First married couple fight" Kyle jokingly teased walking away. The couple ignored him.

"Why would I tell Kell-"

The pointed look on her now wife's expression shut her up. 

"Oh shit. I totally forgot about that! It's been 4 years, how would I know?!" 

The brunette simply shook her head, "If this goes south, this is on you."

Ashlyn pouted a little, "You gotta give Hope some credit tho, she's not the same as before. That's why I invited her. Plus, you know how important she is in terms of my career" 

"I know but.. you know how hard those days were for those two. I sure hope you're right" 

The blonde let out a wistful sigh as they continued changing for the party. 

* * *

Hope trudged slowly where the reception was being held. She knew it was inevitable not being seen so she had to suck it up. Thankfully, only Alyssa and Becky noticed her in the back. The two former teammates who she seemed to always get along pretty well back then due to their introverted nature. She still however silently cursed Carli for not showing up and helping her go through this. 

"Come on, you can hang with us" Alyssa assured as if reading her mind, Becky nodded in agreement.

She flashed a thankful smile towards the two.  
.  
.  
.

\--

The reception was so far going pretty smoothly. The laughters and excitement around the room was inevitably contagious. Safe to say, Hope was genuinely having a good time. She had a little alcohol in her to help ease the nerves. A few of her former teammates had noticed her already, some sparing polite small talk while others just offering small smiles that looked genuine enough. Becky and Alyssa usually helped sway the conversation somewhere else to ease the awkward tension. 

Her distracted thoughts didn't help too, the fact her eyes kept landing on a specific brunette in the room. Her presence was always so loud and so hard to miss. Her black dress that flowed gently till her ankles, hugging her form perfectly while tiny silver sparkles shining subtly from the waist below, the slits cut on the side revealing her slightly tanned skin. Every glance Hope 'accidentally' took her way, her breath hitched. 

Alyssa and Becky noticing the former goalkeeper's actions grinned to themselves. 

"You know, you can just go talk to her right?" Alyssa tried to push.

Hope's attention quickly turned towards her company, a little embarrassed to be caught but tried to downplay it,

"Talk to who exactly?" She knew it was an obvious question. 

Becky couldn't help but scoff lightly grinning at her, "Oh Solo, I gotta a feeling you know who."

Hope kept her mouth pursed for a second, trying to keep a stoic facade but knew it was pointless. She let out light chuckle, "Maybe later". 

* * *

Kelley felt like she had been talking non stop when the reception started, catching up on former teammates she haven't seen, and excitedly conversing with anyone, having a good time. 

However, she had this inkling feeling inside her that she was being watched. She felt like it had something to do with the weird feeling inside her chest earlier. Either her heart, or her gut trying to tell her something. A part of her itched to look around and scan the crowd but instead she decided to save it for later when she wasn't so occupied. 

As if in queue, the DJ called in the crowd as he started to turn up the music inviting people to the dance floor. While the hollers and cheers were happening, Kelley took the opportunity to look around, feeling a burning stare at the side of her face. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to follow the source of her confusion the whole night. 

Hazel skies met midnight blues. 

Her breathing came to a momentarily stop. 

_**Same lips red, same eyes blue** _  
_**Same white shirt, couple more tattoos** _  
_**But it's not you and it's not me** _

There she was. Somehow she knew it was her but refused to believe it. She was clad in dress pants and a familiar white blouse, one she definitely have used before in an event from a few years ago, one she couldn't deny how it looked on the older woman. Simply stunning; yet looked so different. 

They both stared at each other for a moment, Hope feeling a little shock that the younger woman actually turned and met her gaze while Kelley feeling like the world was shifting around her. 

Without any control, Hope's lips reacted on its own, quirking upwards into a sweet smile. 

And just like the first time, Kelley felt her heart skip a beat. 

Without any hesitation, she returned the gesture with a nervous yet beaming smile. 

The rest of the night involved not so subtle stares from across the room accompanied by gentle smiles, but nothing further than that. Either too occupied by friends and family or just too nervous to actually approach one another. It was definitely the latter for both. 

_**Tastes so sweet, looks so real** _  
_**Sounds like something that I used to feel** _  
_**But I can't touch what I see** _

While Kelley was animatedly talking to Christen, the forward noticed a figure approaching their way right behind Kelley. She was quick to recognize Hope walking slowly and looking slightly nervous. She bit the inside of cheek debating whether or not she should let them talk alone, switching stares from the former goalkeeper to the defender. Kelley too busy in her own story to notice, Christen simply sighed deciding to trust her gut in this. 

"Hey, Kell. Sorry but Tobs just texted me and she said she needs help in the restroom. I'll be right back!" She rushed her explanation quickly, stealing a quick glance at Hope behind, a thankful smile on her face before walking away from them. 

The young brunette stood there confused staring at where Christen ran off. 

"Seems like everyone keeps avoiding me tonight, huh" 

The familiar soft tone sent goosebumps in the back of her neck. She stood frozen on her place. 

Kelley inhaled sharply, before slowly turning around to meet the inevitable. 

Hope stood a safe distance away, for both herself and the younger woman in front of her.

" _Hope_. Hey" Kelley lamely breathed out, trying to hold herself back from awkwardly reaching out for a hug.

The tall goalkeeper stared at her amused, "Hey yourself"

They could feel the slight tension that was surrounding them. Not used to the feeling, Kelley tried to sway to familiar ways. 

"Not everyone looks like they're running. Becky and Alyssa seems to be glued to you as usual" the brunette lightly joked flashing her cheesy grin. 

Hope scoffed, "Introverts stay together"

Kelley lightly chuckled at that, "Really? I thought introverts liked to be alone?" She raised a challenging brow. 

"You got me there" The older woman rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips quirking into a small smile. 

The familiar bickering eased the tension a little as they transitioned to regular small talk, her responses automatic. Not really focusing on what was being said, Kelley took the opportunity to take in the woman infront of her. Her facade still sharp but there was a lightness to it, posture still stoic but more relaxed, as if the tension of all the years of pressure from goalkeeping, the team, games, media and fans had lifted from her shoulders. 

The freckled woman couldn't recognize this version of Hope Solo. Sure, she had seen pictures but this was different. The energy she was transmitting was suddenly infectious, grabbing Kelley's curiosity to know where the source of it was all from. 

A sudden ache in her chest reminded her of how they left it off years ago. Thoughts and feelings she had learned to accept that maybe it wasn't meant to be then. She stared at this new version that stood in front of her, wondering why her heart was gravitating back to the old feelings but towards a new unrecognizable version. She wondered if it would lead to the same outcome. 

_**We're not who we used to be** _  
_**We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me** _

"-don't you think so?"

The young brunette zoning back in, completely missed the whole question just nodded trying to feign enthusiasm. 

Hope pursed her lips trying to contain a smile, "You didn't hear what I said, did you?" 

Kelley's eyes widened a little, her mouth opening and closing, "I definitely did"  
She cringed at her obvious lie. 

The older woman raised a challenging brow.

The defender sighed in defeat, "Ok. So, I zoned out a bit... This, this is just a lot to take in." She admitted whispering the last part. 

But Hope heard it clearly enough. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stared down at the woman in front of her. Kelley recognized that apologetic look in her eyes, chest aching in familiar ways. But their moment was quickly interrupted when the DJ announced the newly wed dance, making people gather around Ashlyn and Ali. 

_**Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.** _

Hope swallowed the words stuck in her throat looking away to watch the dance, Kelley mirroring her actions. They unconsciously walked together to get a closer view, right behind the crowd on the dancefloor. 

As the music began to fill the room, you could feel the love pouring out of the couple. Almost so contagious and so tangible, everyone in the room felt the warmth in their hearts as they watched the two soccer players dance in middle of the room.

Hope felt her heart constrict. She cleared the lump in her throat, feeling some tears prickle her eyes. She wasn't much of a crier but she had become a little soft the past few years, allowing herself to feel in ways she had not experienced. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Kelley letting the tears flow freely, accompanied by a bright smile on her face. She chuckled at the sight. The young brunette noticing this playfully nudged the taller woman, somehow the distance between them got a little closer. Hope pulled out a clean napkin from her pocket offering it the defender who took it gratefully. 

As the song transitioned to another slower ballad, the DJ gestured the couples around the room to join in. Pair by pair, people were slowly merging in the middle and the crowd wearing thin. Partners in each others arms as they gently sway with the music, while only the few people watch from a distance. 

The former goalkeeper bit her lip looking around the room, the atmosphere almost so palpable. It was so infectious that without thinking, she turned to her right sucking in a deep breath, 

"Listen"

Kelley turned to meet her gaze, confused at the sudden shift of tension. 

"This might be a little crazy since we haven't seen each other for a long time and it has barely been 30 minutes, but would you like to dance with me?"

The brunette stood there stunned at the unexpected offer. She studied the older woman for a moment. Her usual steel blue eyes looking like a soft deep blue, her nerves visible. The defender tried to recall the times when Hope ever initiated anything in public, she came up with none. 

Just as she made her decision, she noticed the goalkeeper's shoulders slumping in slight defeat ready to take back what she said. She quickly cut her off,

"I--, yes" she hesitantly agreed, the rational side of her head holding her back but the dominant impulse and never fading soft spot for the older woman always wins. 

Hope taken a back for a second straightened up a little, "Really?" The surprise evident in her voice, offering her hand, uncharacteristically nervous. 

Kelley just rolled her eyes, "Yes, Yolo" she joked accepting the offer.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel some type of tiny spark when their hands made contact. 

_**The fridge light washes this room white** _  
_**Moon dances over your good side** _  
_**This was all we used to need** _

Hope lead her inside the crowd but far enough that they weren't the exact center of attention. She hesitantly placed her hands on Kelley's waist, feeling the obvious second the younger woman tensed a little but quickly relaxing as she gently placed her own hands on the goalkeeper's broad shoulders. 

Just as they found their rhythm, she took the opportunity to examine the brunette in front of her. One of the slightly dimmed spotlight was pointed towards them, perfectly shining on Kelley's complexion. She stared at the freckles she had memorized but now forgotten, how prominent and still chaotically beautiful they were. She followed the natural freckles mapped around the sharpness of her jawline and bone structure that had matured and grown turning into sculpted perfection.

She took the risk of staring directly into the hazel eyes that could always level her steel blue ones without fear. Utterly mesmerizing shades of forest greens, browns and yellows always holding so much emotions and power over her. No matter how long it had been, her eyes would always be one of her weaknesses; because it reminded her, everytime she got lost in their deep gaze, how easy it was back then. In the privacy of a dimly room, where soccer, media, personal family and friends didn't interfere with what they had. It was everything they needed. 

_**Tongue-tied like we've never known** _  
_**Telling those stories we already told** _  
_**'Cause we don't say what we really mean** _

Somehow there was so much they wanted to say but not enough ways to say it. As they swayed lightly to the melody, their conversation turning dry, Kelley was relying on things she already knew but pretended she didn't to keep the tension away. 

"Has life been good to you?" She managed to ask a vague yet loaded question. She knew the stories, read articles about the divorce and moving out. How it had been a few years since it apparently happened but she knew media wasn't always right. 

Hope had to scoff at the question, "Since when was it ever?" It came out a little harshly than intended, deciding to take it back, "Sorry. I mean you know with me nothing is ever easy, but it's been better."

Kelley nodded understandingly, knowing well if she chose to elaborate, she would. 

The goalkeeper continued, "I'm just glad everything quieted down in life right now. My job being lowkey but still linked with soccer is still a great take away after everything. Learning to be patient with myself and all that crap is actually very helpful, who knew?"

Kelley rolled her eyes at that, "What have I been telling you all that time?" 

Hope scrunched her face a little feigning a look of disagreement, "I wonder what you mean" 

This earned a chuckle from the brunette, "Don't make me leave you on this dance floor, Solo"

"Wouldn't bet on it"

_**We're not who we used to be** _  
_**We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty** _

Kelley could feel some people's stares on them. She could sense the worried nerves, pity and maybe a few angered souls, but it never swayed her. She wasn't about to change that. Old habits die hard. She was well aware what she was doing, she wasn't the same kid lost in an infatuation. She could now tell what felt real and what didn't. 

Her hands moved upwards to clasp around the goalkeeper's neck stepping a little closer so she can lean her chin on her shoulder. A position so familiar, Hope almost lost her bearings. She continued to sway with the music, adjusting her own hands around the shorter woman's waist at the sudden close proximity. 

She knew this was dangerous territory, she didn't expect Kelley to change her zero sense of personal space. She wasn't about to deny it too. It was hard because feelings that she knew never left but had been hidden for years were starting to resurface. It wasn't the right time. _Not yet_. 

_**Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat**_. 

"Look, Kell" she whispered carefully. Her temple leaning on top of Kelley's head.

"Do you think..." she took a shaky breath, "-we can start over?"

The defender stopped in her steps. Hope internally slapping herself at how that sounded, back tracked pulling away a little to clarify what she meant. 

"As friends, I mean" she hurriedly explained, a panic look in her eyes hoping it didn't scare away the young woman. She couldn't see the expression on her face, her head bent down.

"We never really lasted as friends." She stated quietly. 

"I know. I think maybe that was the issue?" Kelley finally looked up in confusion. 

"We didn't take time to be proper friends. We jumped right into it, right into the complications blindly without thinking." 

"It felt right then" the younger brunette admitted. 

Hope softened at her honesty, "I know." 

Kelley kept her gaze on the taller woman, her steel blue eyes spoke nothing but honesty.

She nodded. She felt Hope's shoulders relax under her arms. 

A question itched at the back of her throat though. She could hear the music coming to an end, the couples around them giving signs that the slow part of the night was over. 

She took the chance, "And the possibility of something more? If we fall back to _that_ again? What then?" Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, clenching her jaw, waiting for an answer. 

Hope stunned in silence for a second, but she shouldn't have overlooked the brunette's straightforwardness. She offered a small smile, 

"If we fall back, then it'll be different. We'll work it out if it happens." Her own confidence shook her a little noticing the slight sparkle in the Kelley's eye. 

"Right now though, I just want to mend things I've broken ever since then." She admitted lastly. 

And Kelley believed her. 

Because she knew their case was different now. There weren't much risks involved this time. Nothing to lose, no one holding them back. It was the matter of time, and how long it would take till they can fully commit to each other. 

So Kelley settled for a beaming smile. Her eyes locked on the taller woman in front of her. 

At that moment, her hand slid down right above Hope's heart. She felt the thud of her heart match her own.

For the first time in a long time, her heart truly started beating again. 

_**I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my dead fandom! I was late to the ship, I know. Feel free to send me asks or dMs in tumblr to join me with my current obsession with this old ship. 
> 
> Free-falling-grenade is my tumblr!


End file.
